Si tú supieras Regina
by Basthest
Summary: Mary Margaret, que tiene la tutela de Emma Swan, comparte amistad y campus universitario con Regina. Los caminos de las dos morenas se truncan, pero el nacimiento de Henry hace que compartan piso. Cambio de roles y de registro en este SwanQueen en un universo alternativo.


**Nota**:

De todas las cosas que tenía en mente cuando comencé este fanfic (algunas se han utilizado y otras no), las más claras eran que quería ambientar el relato en un universo alternativo y que quería algo diferente.

Siento que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta la fecha.

Cosas que debes saber antes de adentrarte en la historia:

Emma, Regina, y otros personajes, aunque pertenecen (desgraciadamente) a OUAT, dejan que los utilice para mis fines literarios.

Es un "one-short" y, por tanto, no tendrá más partes.

Los trozos en cursiva son para los poemas y/o los sucesos del pasado.

LeBuFiFe es un acrónimo que significa: Lesbianas que Buscan sus Finales Felices.

**Aviso**: la lectura está destinada para mayores de dieciocho, al igual que el vídeo-resumen, que lo podréis encontrar en: watch?v=DBaFDfCfmqE

Para Z. Por ser mi sala de los menesteres, mi cerveza de mantequilla, mi patronus particular y mis fuegos artificiales Weasley. Por todo eso y mucho más.

Para Oli, que comprobó los verdaderos inicios de la historia.

Para aquella que ha visto el relato finalizado, y que no debe ser nombrada.

* * *

Soportaba a duras penas a Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Habíamos coincidido dos años seguidos en el equipo de tiro con arco y equitación del campus universitario y parecíamos inseparables, a pesar de ser completamente antagónicas en el carácter.

Mary, sin mala intención, lo reconozco, fue a hablar con mi madre, que en ocasiones parecía una arpía, en un intento de "defender" a la que entonces era su amiga, diciéndole que el que también me gustaran las mujeres no influía en que quisiera a mi novio o en que yo dejara de ser buena persona.

Pero lo hizo. Influyó. Mi madre me apartó del futuro padre de mi hijo. Tuvieron una discusión, él quiso protegerme. Aún éramos jóvenes e inexpertos y él demasiado impetuoso. La discusión nos afectó, cogió la moto y… podría decir que ambos sucesos destrozaron mi corazón, casi literalmente…

Me marché de casa, conseguí trabajo en una cafetería y subsistí, como buenamente pude, hasta que tuve a Henry.

Los rumores matan y las noticias vuelan, así que Mary Margaret no tardó en enterarse de mi situación por lo que rogó que arregláramos nuestra malherida amistad, y suplicó para que me quedara en su piso.

Obviamente no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, así que le pagaba rigurosamente el alquiler con parte del dinero de la beca estudiantil.

Por esa época Mary Margaret salía con un señor que podría ser su padre y cuya hija era tres años menor que nosotras. Dicho señor dejó toda su herencia y la tutela de "su pequeña", rubita y adorable Emma Swan a cargo de mi ex amiga, por si le sucedía cualquier cosa.

Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas y el siguiente varapalo le tocó a Mary Margaret que, de la noche a la mañana, se encontró siendo una millonaria madrastra, aunque eso le ayudó a reconvertir el piso en un lotf de dos alturas para darnos el espacio suficiente para convivir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_- Regi…_

_Un muro de humo púrpura levantaba cada vez que intentaba acercarse._

_- Na… da-, dijo exasperada. - ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?_

_- Te soporto a duras penas Mary Margaret Blanchard, y muchas veces me pregunto por qué habré accedido a quedarme aquí._

_- Quizás por las trazas que conservas de los buenos recuerdos, quizás porque Henry se ha encariñado con Emma._

_- Quizás el destino jugó con nosotras, quizás haya un cúmulo de quizás._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

La rubia se mudó al mes del funeral de su padre y, aunque le tocaba la legítima, quería ganarse su propio sueldo por méritos propios. Circunstancias de la vida yo me volcaba con Henry por las tardes para terminar la carrera por las mañanas, así que, me gustara o no la idea, debía contratar una niñera y ese cargo lo ostentó Emma durante los tres años siguientes.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Si domar un caballo salvaje pudiera, tomando sus crines por riendas, sentiría desvanecerse el mundo bajo el fuego que dejarían sus poderosos cascos, cabalgando como si no hubiera un mañana._

_Si, tan solo, un relincho me diera, para aprobar mi presencia y poder aproximarme aunque fuera._

_Si Regina fuera un corcel…_

_- Es encantadora._

_- ¿Hablamos de la misma Regina que es meticulosa, seria y perfeccionista?_

_- Cuando te deja que la conozcas algo más, todo lo que parece imponer en persona se convierte en preocupación._

_- Te gusta._

_- ¿¡Que!? ¡No!_

_- ¿¡Que!? ¡Sí! Llámalo como quieras, pero ese aprecio que llevas acumulando estos años parece "algo más"._

_Tenía que acatar la derrota. No podía mentir a mi mejor amiga. No podía seguir mintiéndome._

_- Una cosa es fantasear y otra, muy distinta, admitir lo que siento._

_- La culpa es de la erótica del poder. Ese estatus de superioridad. Esas curvas…_

_- ¡Ruby!_

_- ¡Qué!, ¿me lo vas a negar?_

_- No. Me encanta, ¿eso quieres escuchar? Pero es… otro mundo, es mi compañera de piso y ex-amiga de mi "madrastra"… todo eso es Regina y mucho más… pero…_

_- No se te ocurra decir que jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú.  
_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tres años en los que me había descuernado en terminar la carrera, hacer un máster y comenzar las prácticas remuneradas en una prestigiosa empresa. Para algo era Regina Mills y podía con todo.

Alargué mi estancia en aquel loft hasta que fuimos cinco: el pequeño Henry, Emma, servidora y Mary Margaret y su nuevo novio en aras de convertirse en flagrante marido. Un apuesto policía con porte principesco, tan encantador que, si no encontraba vivienda propia, terminaría dando besos de arco iris y empapelando el cuarto de Henry con pegatinas de unicornio.

Eso habían sido prácticamente tres años más, hasta que conseguí ahorrar lo suficiente para encontrar mi propio espacio.

Me alegraba por esos dos idiotas, de verdad que lo hacía. Aparentemente habíamos solventado nuestras rencillas, pero vivir eternamente en Disneylandia no era todo lo azucarado y dulce que en un principio parecía.

Y todo porque estaba Emma. Siempre había estado ahí. Sus miradas. Sus roces casuales. Su apego a Henry. Su magnífica sonrisa.

Prefería quitarme del medio antes de que eso se convirtiera en el personal proceso inquisitorial de Mary Margaret. ¿Era egoísta dejando a Emma a su suerte, afrontando sola los problemas que estaban por venir? Prefería pensar que era algo que le tocaba solventar a ella, yo no tenía que rendir cuentas con nadie.

Cuando encontré, específicamente, la casa que buscaba, faltaba mes y medio para navidad. Dejé el trabajo, fui a la peluquería a cambiarme el look, recogí mis cosas, me despedí de la parejita feliz y de Emma, de la cual Henry no parecía querer despegarse, y me largué a mi futura residencia.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_- ¡Es que no puedes estar hablando en serio Emma!_

- _Dijiste que habíais sido amigas y que luego lo fastidiaste, pero que al proponerle compartir piso se arregló la situación, o al menos os tratabais de manera civilizada. Dijiste que mi llegada supuso volver a ver a la Regina que conociste._

_- ¡Eso fue hace cinco años!_

_- ¿Y qué tienen que ver los años que han pasado sin verla con estar enamorada?_

_- ¡No puedes estar enamorada de ella!_

_- ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿Porque es Regina?_

_- ¡Pero esa no es la Regina que conozco!_

_- Entonces no estoy tan segura de que la conocieras como dices haberlo hecho. ¿Qué pasa, que no es lo mismo haber defendido que le gustaban las mujeres que aceptar que tu hijastra es bollera?_

_- Eso no… no vuelvas a repetirlo Emma, ¡tú no eres así! ¡No puedes ser así!_

_- ¿Acaso me conoces? Bollera. Bollera. Bollera. Me pareces una hipócrita, como amiga y como madre._

_- ¡Eso lo dices porque ella es una bruja y te ha encandilado!_

_- Entonces me enamoré de una bruja, y no puedo, ni quiero, remediarlo._

_Cogí las maletas y cerré de un portazo, dispuesta a no volver a escuchar más absurdeces._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Cinco años después las cosas son diferentes.

Soy más feliz que cuando terminé la dichosa carrera, eso sin dudarlo. Me sigo ocupando de Henry, porque es mi prioridad, pero también regento el LeBuFiFe, el mejor local de ambiente del barrio de Storybrooke en Boston.

A veces reconozco que, por cuestiones de horario, quisiera encontrar a alguien que se encargara de Henry, a pesar que a sus once años ya parece todo un hombrecito. Quisiera alguien que no fuera la listilla de Belle. ¿Quién le pone Belle a su hija en estos tiempos? Quisiera a alguien que no fuera esa rata de biblioteca. Pero no, sigo siendo Regina Mills y sigo pudiendo con todo.

No voy a descolgar el maldito teléfono. Si alguien de los que vivía en Disneylandia quiere algo sabe dónde encontrarme. Sobre todo si ese alguien es rubia con ojos azules. ¿O eran verdes?

No los recuerdo, o quizás no los quiera recordar. Lo único que sé es que no llamó ni una mísera vez y ahora acaba de entrar en el local, como si nada. Quizás perdió el teléfono. Quizás se fue a estudiar a Europa.

No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo pensando en estas cosas.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Tic._

_Se movió la aguja del reloj para marcar las ocho y cuarto de la tarde._

_Tac._

_Y Regina Mills seguía sin venir._

_Ella nunca se retrasaba si no era por Henry, pero el pequeño había estado teatralizando conmigo el libro de cuentos que le había regalado el día anterior._

_- ¡Grumete, iza la bandera pirata!_

_Desde hacía unos meses también sabía que, si estaba disfrutando de una cita, tampoco tenía en cuenta el paso del tiempo. Tiempo que pasaba de una manera inexorablemente pausada._

_- ¡A sus órdenes mi capitana!  
_

_¿Habría vuelto a quedar con Kathryn? Porque yo también era rubia, la hacía reír y Henry prefería estar conmigo. Sonaba como una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado su juguete preferido._

_- Emma… ¿Emma?..._

_No sería tan complicado, ¿no? Además de canguro puedo ser lo que tú quieras Regina._

_- Perdona peque. ¿Preparado para el abordaje?_

_Me gustas Regina. Me encantaría abordarte Regina. Me vuelves loca Regina._

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Quién quieres que asegure el rumbo?_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- Mamá, claro. ¡Mantén firme el timón, Regina!_

_- Pero Emma, aún no está aquí para obedecernos._

_- Lo sé cielo, no tardará._

_Arrías sin pretenderlo mis velas e, imaginativamente, me sumerjo en tus mares. _

___Si tú supieras Regina. Si yo tuviera el valor.  
_

_____... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

- Hola-, saludó Emma escuetamente cuando se acercó a la barra mientras yo la ignoraba.

- ¿Qué te pongo?-, preguntó Mulán.

- ¿Regina, podemos hablar?-, propuso sin que tuviera contestación por mi parte.

- Un gin-tonic entonces-, decidió la morena por ella.

- No deberías fiarte de la primera mujer que te sirve la primera bebida-, le dijo Aurora.

En vista de mi poca cooperación para hacer contacto visual, y la escasez de palabrería, Emma saltó la barra, pavoneándose de seguir en forma.

- Imbécil-, fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Me fui con paso firme hacia el almacén a recoger mis cosas y ella se quedó plantada como un pasmarote. Abrí la puerta como una exhalación, recogí mis trastos a toda prisa esperando no olvidar nada y cerré con llave.

Volví momentáneamente al trabajo, para poner una copa a cierta clienta pelirroja bastante habitual, y para cobrarle la consumición a Emma.

- Son siete euros, por cierto.

- Está pagado jefa, la ha invitado Aurora.

- Voy a tener que hablar con tu novia para que deje de hacer obras de caridad.

Encima la rubia me sonríe a la cara la muy subnormal. Si las miradas mataran ahora mismo Emma Swan estaría muerta y enterrada.

- ¡Qué!

- Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

- Mulán, ¿puedes encargarte del cierre?

- Sin problema jefa.

- Vas a necesitar paraguas, llueve a cántaros.

Ignorarla. Todo había ido bien hasta esa noche. La mejor opción era ignorar. Magníficamente bien. A lo mejor así volvía a desaparecer de mi vida. ¿Estás segura? A lo mejor así se iba el cosquilleo y las ganas de llorar. ¿Segura Regina Mills que sigues pudiendo con todo?

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Verde manzana. Rojo pasión._

_Verde manzana. Verde mar._

_Verdes los ojos de Emma al despertar._

_Verde esperanza dicen que traigo para librar a la reina de su desarraigo._

_Rojo pasión. Roja chaqueta._

_Rojo carmín e igualmente roja la fruta prohibida de tu jardín._

_Rojo estupor en el que queda mi rostro por tu adorable candor._

_Llegué al piso en absoluto silencio. _

_La cita con Kathryn no había ido mal. Ni bien. Simplemente había sido como cualquier otra, normal. Las cosas normales son aburridas. Quería algo diferente, algo especial._

_Extravagante, raro, anómalo.  
_

_Quería locuras, vivir aventuras. _

_Quería a mi particular montaña rusa, aquella que me hacía sentir el vacío antes de llenarme del torbellino de la emoción. _

_Quería a Emma Swan y ahí la tenía, tapada hasta arriba, durmiendo en mi cama… con_ _Henry._ _La vida de estudiante aplicada y canguro más que ocasional le pasaba factura._

_Tenía que reconocer que, al principio, no creía ni por asomo que fuera a tener buena mano con el crío. Pero luego me alegró saber que, el nulo instinto maternal, lo compensaba con creces con su actitud infantil, algo con lo que Henry estaba encantado._

_Henry era lo que más pesaba en mi decisión. Pero tenía que irme. La despedida era lo que más iba a costar. Tenía que dejarla. Abandonarla y volver a encontrarla. No podía permitirme ser vulnerable. Debía ser así. _

_Me fui al cuarto de invitados, donde estuve intranquila y desvelada, hasta que puse la película de "La Trampa" a pesar de haberla visto infinidad de veces._

_"Créeme, estaba preparado para todo… excepto para ti". Eso le dijo Sean Connery a Catherine Zeta-Jones antes de que la frase cobrase sentido y me pusiera a llorar hasta dormirme de puro agotamiento.  
_

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando me aproximé a la habitación, me encontré con una Emma somnolienta dándome los buenos días. Se desperezó mostrando la justa anatomía, dejando lo poco, y preciso, que le quedaba por enseñar para desesperación de mi torturada imaginación._

_Se acercó con su rubia cabellera alborotada, sus boxers de Los Simpsons y una camiseta blanca, de una sola manga con un graffiti estampado en su pecho._

_Yo sí que la iba a estampar contra la pared o cualquier mueble como se siguiera contoneando de esa manera. Pero ahí me quedé, en la puerta me planté. Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me dejaba un beso en la comisura del labio. _

_No sabía si para ella eso era todo un ritual de lo más casual o quería que yo padeciera una arritmia severa. No iba a quedarme a comprobarlo. No lo podía lamentar. Saqué la maleta más grande del armario y lo vacié. Igualmente vacía me quedaba yo. _

_Desperté a Henry y se vistió sin rechistar. Nos despedimos de los dos idiotas de la manera más educada antes de que Emma saliera de la ducha, enfundada en sus pantalones vaqueros a juego con su chaqueta y su camiseta, básica y blanca, de tirantes.  
_

_Henry no parecía querer despegarse de su ropa. Yo se la habría arrancado sin pestañear. _

_- Cielo, tenemos que irnos._

_Era Regina Mills, podía con todo, pero esperaba que encontrara, antes que Mary Margaret, las escondidas notas donde le había dejado el teléfono y mi futura dirección._

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Contéstale que sí, -le dijo-. Aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no_. Gabriel García Márquez.

Llovía a cantaros. Tenía razón. Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

Sacó el paraguas y, a pesar de que se estaba calando por mi paso fugaz hasta el coche, me protegió de las inclemencias del tiempo.

_Blanco roto. Blanco marfil._

Debí haberme quedado en el LeBuFiFe. Debí haberme liado con aquella pelirroja cuando se presentó la ocasión.

_Negro opaco. Negro tarquín._

En lugar de eso estaba conduciendo de camino a casa, con una rubia de polizón en el asiento del copiloto.

_Blanco radiante._

La banda sonora de ese trayecto se compuso del sonido del parabrisas intentando expulsar el agua, que caía sin cesar.

_Negro azabache._

Paré el motor enfrente justo del pequeño camino que cruzaba el jardín, ahora totalmente encharcado. Ella se dio prisa en salir y volver a sacar el paraguas antes de que pudiera salir del vehículo.

_Combinas Regina opuestos sin fin._

¿Podía estarse quieta? ¿Podía dejar de ser tan generosa? ¿Qué pasaba si me quería empapar? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a coger una pulmonía?

_Todo lo conjuntas y contrarrestas, como tu carácter._

Por si era toda una estratagema para que la tuviera que cuidar hice que pasara, y al cerrar la puerta ésta me sirvió de respaldo mientras ella admiraba la mansión. Después me adentré hasta el salón y ella vino detrás mansamente.

_Nada queda aleatorio bajo tu control._

- ¿Estás sola?

Para ser la primera pregunta no era la más adecuada. Iba a ponerme un vaso de sidra y lo dejé estar para girarme y encararla.

- Sola. Muy sola. Excesivamente sola si no fuera por Henry.

Ella se había aproximado e intentó cogerme de las manos.

- ¡No me toques que no respondo!

Emma se frena. Se quita la chaqueta. Cambia de tema.

- ¿Dónde está Henry?

- En casa de Belle.

- Me tuvieron incomunicada Regina…

- Oh, pobrecita Rapunzel, recluida en su castillo. ¡Ni si quiera tuviste la decencia de llamarme!

- La nota del teléfono la encontró minutos después de marcharte.

- Podías haberlo memorizado. Podías haberme llamado desde una cabina.

- ¿Y qué contesto a eso cuando sé que llevas razón? ¿Que tenía auténtico pánico porque no sabía qué decir? Preferí mandarte cartas a escondidas.

- ¿Y qué decías en esas cartas?

- Regina, me gustas. La relación que tuviste con mi madre ha sido toda una fachada. No soporta verme beber los vientos por ti, ¿vienes a rescatarme?

- Hubiera ido a buscarte Emma.

- Lo siento Regina.

Tres, dos, uno: la cara de cachorrillo desvalido.

_Generas en la tierra un cráter en el cuál podríamos desaparecer._

No puedo. Es superior a mis fuerzas.

_El agua de las alegres lágrimas vertida se transforma en ciclón._

- Imagino que las cartas las interceptó tu madre, como si la viera.

- Madrastra. Una sucia y malvada vieja gárgola.

No sonrías. Es un chiste muy malo. No sonrías. Mierda. Se suponía que estabas enfadada Regina. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme sonreír?

_El aire se materializa en nuestras manos._

Suspiré. Di un paso adelante. A la mierda lo que había dicho hacía unos minutos.

Le aparto un mechón de pelo y dejo que mi mano se coloque en su nuca.

- Lo que no sé es por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

Ella aprovecha mi mirada confusa para acariciarme el labio.

_Sabes que tienes una boca exquisita?_

- Si tú supieras Regina, las veces que lo intenté… pero en vista de que no me salían las palabras, inventaba excusas disfrazadas de caricias mal disimuladas.

Con la tregua bajada atrapo con mis dientes su dedo.

- Te voy a enseñar a tener la boca cerrada.

Obligo a la otra mano cogerla levemente por la cintura, mientras que la estaba en su nuca la desplazo por su camisa, hasta dar con el enganche del sujetador, el cual estiro y lanzo contra la espalda.

- Y los dedos quietos...

- Espero que esto sólo lo quieras fuera de la cama.

_Dragones de fuego llegamos a ser._

Libero mi pequeño mordisco. Desvío la mirada posteriormente hacia el piso superior. En mi caso subo las escaleras torpemente. Tacones y prisas nunca se llevaron bien y me descalzo arriba en el descansillo. Ella ríe al pie de la barandilla hasta que me aproximo.

La hago retroceder, mirándome fijamente, hasta llegar al cuarto y situarnos a los pies de la cama. Una invitación de lo más provocativa y sugerente, pero ahora me tomo mi tiempo.

Deshago, ahora sí, los corchetes del sostén y apoyo, suavemente, la palma de mi mano en su piel antes de retirarla.

Baja lentamente sus dedos. Delinea mi mentón, el cuello, mi clavícula y se topa con mi americana, la misma que tan sólo me quito una vez vislumbro su tímida sonrisa.

Desabrocha mi blusa mientras yo hago lo propio con la suya. Botón a botón. Dejando ambas sutiles caricias. Lentamente.

Acortamos el espacio y se produce nuestro primer beso, delicado, tierno, tentativo.

Le bajo un tirante, el otro y con un simple gesto dejo su torso al descubierto.

Es preciosa y es mi turno.

_Me gustaría verte desnuda a la luz de la luna, la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo ardiente. _

Al estar a la par, las pulsaciones se disparan precediendo un aumento de proximidad, de más necesidad.

Hay hambre de besos mientras tocamos, acariciamos, exploramos, pellizcamos, arañamos y volvemos a tocar.

Las respiraciones se agitan. No es suficiente.

Las manos no están por la labor de dejar nuestra recién descubierta anatomía, pero nuestras bocas piden estar en su lugar. Besamos, lamemos, mordemos y volvemos a besar.

Los pantalones y la última prenda de ropa interior sobran y se lanzan en algún rincón de la habitación, al igual que yo lanzo a Emma sobre la cama.

Me sitúo encima de su muslo izquierdo. Nos volvemos a besar. Pasión, e incipientes gemidos a partes iguales cuando nota mi humedad y mi cadera roza la suya.

Dejo sus labios para atacar su cuello. Beso, muerdo y lamo mientras mis manos viajan y atacan toda la anatomía que pueden abarcar. Ella me araña la espalda y yo descuido mi delantera.

Arqueo la espalda y aprovecha para incorporarse todo lo que puede, atrapando con su boca uno de mis pezones. Gemidos. Daño placentero.

En un deseo latente de poseernos mutuamente, yo sujeto su espalda y ella mi trasero. Con la mano que nos queda libre colamos varios dedos que se alternan entre los pliegues y nuestra más profunda intimidad.

Encuentro de miradas seguidas de nuestras acometidas, lo más al unísono posible, que se funden en un baño de gemidos ardientes y gritos inconexos hasta el último, agotado y exhausto aliento, con el que nos hemos transmitido más que con cualquier otra palabra.

Cuando recuperamos la respiración se deja caer sobre el colchón, arrastrándome con ella para procurar retomar, con un nuevo ritmo de besos y caricias, nuestras ganas de más.


End file.
